


Rhaegar's Favourite Children

by Wasteman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Drama, Maybe a small bit of plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasteman/pseuds/Wasteman
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are brother and sister, Daenerys being five years his senior. The two being the success stories in the family, where they, together, will take over Targaryen Industries from their highly successful Father.





	Rhaegar's Favourite Children

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> ngl, not sure why i wrote this. took me like three hours, and I just sorta felt like writing something REALLY taboo, while also making it super loving and relatable. It was a huge juxtaposition that intrigued me. 
> 
> also, apologies for being so slow with New Valyria lol. I've written about 20k words, and about 15k has been deleted. I didn't realize I was saving onto a cloud server that had no storage, so everything literally went no where. I'm computer dumb, i know. 
> 
> also, life hit me pretty quick, i'm back in Uni, and it's been super depressing, I had a fantastic summer, then just had to return to the stressful life of Uni which through me back. 
> 
> I've also gotten pretty good at League of Legends lol, with Worlds going on, i've been playing a lot more, just another reason for my procrastination. 
> 
> Either way, I hope everyone enjoys this little piece, 
> 
> More Life,

Jon looked down at his phone, he had a text from his older Sister, Daenerys’ name flashing up on the screen, the little heart emoji next to her name, made him smile, remembering when she put it there. Jon quickly unlocked his phone, the text read, “Need you in my office in ten minutes.”

Jon quickly sent back a quick affirmative text. The two had been working for Targaryen Industries (TI) for a couple of years now, it was a rather touchy subject around the family, as Jon and Daenerys were not supposed to be the ones to take over the company, yet they did their duty and Rhaenys and Aegon did not.

Rhaenys graduated from high school, then using her Targaryen name, built her own fitness company. She wished to be a yoga teacher, and what better way to do that then promoting her fame so men and women would attend her classes. She moved to Braavos as it was better for business, and she was happy, and that was all the family wanted for her.

Despite Rhaenys’, career path being successful, Aegon’s simply was not. He was the black sheep of the family, where he tried to get into a career for acting, but got into hard drugs and alcohol, and is now in rehab in Dorne. It was rather tarnishing to the Targaryen name, that the great Rhaegar Targaryen, who could influence boardrooms to his will, could not control his children.

Next was Daenerys, the family always had the smallest of expectations of Daenerys, as she was the type to be very shy, but humbly brilliant. The family thought she would be an engineer, someone with little of the spotlight, and not having to make decisions based on the company’s future.

Daenerys started her career in Old Town, she graduated from Kings Landing University for Marketing, then went to work for the Hightowers, a company in the pharmaceuticals industry, while Targaryen lead the Tech industry. Rhaegar was happy for his daughter, knowing she was doing what she wished.

The only problem was that left Jon. The fourth child, the only child that did not share his Father’s looks. Before Jon turned fourteen, Rhaegar was grooming him to take over the company. During high school, Jon was working every type of job at TI, from moving boxes at their shipping warehouses, to running coffee’s for some of the board members, to actually sitting in board meetings with his father, all of it to one day be the next CEO.

When Jon reached University, Daenerys had expressed her wishes to return to the company, she had built a solid reputation at Hightower, and now wished to expand her knowledge within her family’s company. Rhaegar happily accepted her back, and gave her an experimental leadership position over the marketing division. The section then thrived under her leadership, and sales shot up, Within the year, TI was competing with Apple and Samsung, all thanks to Daenerys’ ideas.

Now, three years later, Jon was finishing his last year of University and was doing a co-op at TI. He was serving directly under Daenerys, then after he graduated he would be working as the Chief of Operations, while Daenerys was the Chief of Marketing, while Rhaegar still served as the figurehead CEO, but most of his responsibilities would be split between the two of them.

Rhaegar made it very clear how much he loved and appreciated Jon and Daenerys for their commitment to the company, as the unspoken truth of Rhaenys and Aegon not pulling through for the family weighed on his mind.

Jon and Daenerys were also the clear favourites of Rhaegar, both the son and daughter of his second wife Lyanna, his one true love, it gave Jon a certain assuredness to himself, that his Father, one of the most well respected men in all of Westeros was so proud of him.

The only problem was that Rhaegar’s two favourites, his son and daughter, were hiding their relationship from him.

Jon knew it was brutally taboo for a brother and sister to fuck and love, but Jon and Daenerys did not care. The love he held for his big sister trumped any of the women he met at University, or the women he met through the company. It gave Jon a wicked sense of pleasure that Rhaegar’s two golden children, the two saviours of the family, were participating in one of the worst crimes in incest, but simply could not care.

It had all begun when Daenerys had arrived back home from Oldtown, she was often alone, as moving into a new place by herself, without having her old acquaintances to fall back on provided her unwanted solitude. Jon filled the gap for her, in between his classes they would meet and have lunch, when he worked they would always work together, then during the nights they would get dinner, spend time together then fall asleep in her condo.

It became very routine, to just always have Daenerys around, and the more time he spent with his big sister, the more Jon learnt that he really, _really_ enjoyed her. And it didn’t help that she was easily the most beautiful women Jon had ever seen. Their relationship just seemed to progress and progress, Jon became much more comfortable in her condo, while she seemed comfortable with him there. Jon then noticed small things, Daenerys would always be touching him, his hands, back, knees, anything really. At first Jon just thought it was platonic, thinking it was a brother-sister type affection, but then he noticed her lingering looks, the squeezing of her legs, the skimpier clothing and Jon knew she loved him as he loved her.

Their relationship was getting heated and the first time anything intimate happened, was a stressful day for Jon, he had an International business midterm, and a deadline to meet for the new location requests for Daenerys at the company, overall it was a largely stressful week, and when he finally walked into Daenerys’ office to hand the work in at the end of the day, she took one look at him and said “We’re going to drink a lot of wine tonight.” That was another thing, Jon wasn’t legally allowed to drink yet, at twenty years old, they couldn’t go out, yet Daenerys was twenty-five, so she often bought him alcohol.

That night, after the two of them had finished a bottle, they had ended up cuddling up on the couch, watching a basketball game, next thing Jon knew, Daenerys was straddling him, and she was looking at him intently. Jon would never forget the way she leaned forward, opening her mouth and closing her eyes, and he would certainly never forget how good it felt to have their tongues duelling.

That night lead to what they had now, a brother and sister, desperately in love, and desperately in lust, the two could just seriously not get enough of each other, constantly spending time together and constantly fucking.

Jon hit the elevator button, he was just getting to the TI building in downtown Kings Landing from campus, entering the elevator and hitting the top floor, he leaned on the back side of the elevator, there was another person in the small chamber with him, but they both minded their own.

Jon took his phone out again, going through his messages with Daenerys, they were mostly about work, but once in a while she would send him a naughty picture, which she did last night. Jon had slept away from her last night, to remain discrete in their relationship, they made sure to have times when Jon would sleep at their parents’ house. Last night was one of those nights, and Daenerys sent him a picture of her body from her neck down, her tits and pussy exposed to him.

Jon was hard nearly all night because of it, and because of her teasing, Jon was going to fuck his sister extra hard tonight.

The man on the elevator got off on his floor, the doors closed and Jon continued upward. He quickly palmed himself through his jeans, easing himself from the lovely sight on his phone, before sliding his phone back in his pocket. Thinking of the gross things to keep his mind off of his sexy sister.

The doors to the elevator quickly slid open, and Jon made his way through the familiar halls of TI. Walking over to Daenerys’ large corner office, he greeted Daenerys’ secretary. “Good morning, Missandei,” Missandei was a good friend, and good worker, Jon suspected that she knew of Jon and Daenerys’ relationship but kept quiet. Missandei quickly returned the greeting so Jon asked “she knows I’m coming?” to which Missandei nodded. Jon quickly thanked the Naathi women, before quietly opening the thick door to Dany’s office.

As Jon predicted, Daenerys was on the phone, the speaker phone on as she typed away at her keyboard. Her ability to multi task really did surprise him at times. Jon only stepped through the door slowly, and then when Dany saw him she smiled, then waved him in. Jon stepped through the door and closed it quietly, Jon then slowly made his way over to Dany, she stopped typing, and raised an eyebrow at him, the drabble of the man on the phone going on in the background.

Jon pulled her chair away from her desk, the wheels pulling her back, then leaned down to plant a sweet kiss to her lips. Pulling back away from her, Jon saw that her pupils were blown wide with lust. She pulled away towards the phone, speaking quickly, “Mr. Tyrell, I’m sorry but I have to go, something urgent just came up.” The man blubbered on the phone for another few moments before Daenerys simply just hung up on him.

She then turned back towards where Jon had leaned against her desk, “little brother.” She said slyly, flirting with him. Jon smiled, and when Daenerys saw him smile, she immediately changed her tune. Her voice turned entirely serious and business like. “I need these reports done and filed by four, I also need some statistics on eSports, people are doing plenty of advertising through gaming and I want to see the benefits.”

Jon felt like he was hit by a tornado, Daenerys was his sister and his love, but right now, Jon simply had to accept that she was also his boss.

Jon sighed, and then accepted the folder from her, “no problem,” he rifled through the papers quickly, before stepping away from her desk, “see you in a couple of hours.” Jon began to move to the door but Daenerys’ voice stopped him. “Brother!”

Jon stopped to look at her, Daenerys stood and rounded the desk, she brought her arms around his neck, and Jon wrapped his around her waist. “are you staying over tonight?” her voice was sweet and soft, and it filled Jon with affection, “After the pictures you sent last night, you expect me to stay away?” Daenerys blushed slightly, and Jon took the opportunity to settle his right hand on her ass, gripping the cheek through her dress pants.

Daenerys leaned forward for a kiss, and Jon of course obliged. He was surprised when she pushed her tongue forward though, seeking permission passed his lips. Jon once again obliged, and the quick make out session felt good, even twenty-four hours away from his sister had Jon feeling needy and lonely. Some might say that he is clingy, but Daenerys understood, and she felt the same way about him, that he did for her.

Jon was the first to pull away though, “Love, you can’t assign me four hours of work, then keep me captive in your office.” Daenerys pouted, but nodded accepting his logic. She kept her hands around him though, “I love you little brother,” and Jon smiled, “I love you too big sister.” Giving her ass one last squeeze, then her lips one last kiss, Jon made his way out of her office to find his cubicle.

Hours later, it was nearing 5:30 when Jon felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he looked up to find Daenerys staring down at him. Jon looked at her confused, then looked at the time. “Oh my god, I’m sorry Dany, I lost track of time.” Standing up, he frantically gathered the papers on his desk, but he felt her hand settle on his elbow. “Relax Jon, we’ll file them together, while you tell me about the eSports research.”

Jon smiled softly at her, this would cut a two-hour task to about a half hour. “Thank you Dany,” and Daenerys smiled back, “I would be a pretty lousy big sister if I didn’t take care of my little brother, right?” Jon’s smile widened, and he made too sure to look around so that they were alone before he replied, “right, you really know how to care for me.”

The sexual innuendo in his words were clear and Daenerys looked back at Jon shocked, but eventually laughed lightly, “and don’t you forget it.” She replied. The two then made their way to the file room, organizing the papers, while speaking about the business.

After they quickly finished up their work, the siblings made their way home, on the way, Daenerys picked up some pizza for dinner, and the two ate in front of the television, watching a gaming streamer, seeing if it would be worth it to advertise TI through streams.

Eventually though, after Jon’s rather long day, he really just needed to be inside his sister, and his patience was growing thin. So as Dany collected their plates and made her way into her kitchen so Jon followed.

Daenerys had changed when they made it to her apartment, so she was not wearing a pair of her yoga pants and a simple crop top. The yoga pants made her already incredible ass look even better, and the crop top showed a small bit of her flat stomach that Jon wanted to kiss and lick. Jon paused for a second just to take her in, her beauty was truly unmatched, her long platinum hair, aquiline nose, violet eyes, and then an unbelievably fit body, Daenerys truly was one of the most beautiful women Jon had ever seen, and she was his sister, and she was his.

Jon’s legs were moving before he even realized, and he quickly closed the space between him and Daenerys, wrapping his arms around her front, as he pushed his front into her back. Jon grinded his cock into her ass, then slide his hands from her revealed stomach, up her crop top to her tits, squeezing them over top of her bra. 

Jon heard Daenerys moan, “Oh, Jon,” and Jon continued his pursuit, kissing her neck, then planting wet kisses below her ear, before Daenerys gripped his hair, turning their heads so their mouths could meet. They kissed filthily, their tongues duelling heavily, while Jon continued to grind his now hard cock into Dany’s backside, while she gripped his hand, and slide it beneath her bra, so that his hand was gripping her bare tit.

Daenerys pulled away from the kiss first, and then pulled her hands so they gripped the counter in front of her. Using that leverage, she pushed back into Jon’s grinding, and she then spoke, “Yeah, does little brother want big sister?” Jon groaned at her words, the taboo turning him on further. Daenerys then reached around to palm at Jon’s cock through his pants, “my naughty little brother wants to fuck me?”

Jon pulled off her crop top, ripping it over her head, and she tossed it over her shoulder. As Jon worked her bra strap, to finally see her topless he replied to her dirty talk. “Yes, I want to fuck my sister, I want you just how you pictured yourself last night, open and ready for me to eat or fuck or breed your cunt.” Jon felt Daenerys’ shudder. Anytime the topic of children came up between the two, Daenerys would grow more aroused, her kink was breeding, while Jon’s was simply incest, for now though Dany took the pill, but one day Jon hoped he would be able to give Dany her kink, as she gave him his every night.

Jon stripped Daenerys of her bra, and then palmed her fleshy tits. Jon was definitely an ass guy, buy Daenerys’ tits were the perfect handful, pink tipped and perky, he loved squeezing and bring her pleasure through them. Jon then quickly stripped himself of his shirt, he then turned Daenerys around so they were facing each other. Both of them were shirtless, so Jon reached around and lifted Daenerys up, then settled her onto the counter behind her. He then sealed their torso’s and lips together, feeling her chest pressed to his was wonderful, he missed her skin just simply touching his.

Instead of the kiss being heated, it turned sweet, and Jon recognized that they should slow for a few seconds. Daenerys had a hand in his hair, while the other settle on his abdomen. While Jon had both hands around Daenerys’ hips. Jon pulled away from her lips, and seeing them bruised and swollen because of him had a rush of warmth flowing through him. Jon set his forehead to hers, “I love you, so much, Daenerys, it’s hard to put into words how much I love you.” Jon pushed a hand into her hair, “you are the love of my life, my everything, my big sister.”

Jon felt Daenerys’ hand on his cheek, her eyes reflected all of the love and feeling he was showing, “I am the same Jon, it is hard to explain the combined love of a blood relative and a lover,” she leaned forward to press a quick peck to his lips before continuing, “I love you, as a brother and a lover, and it is real, so real,” she reached down to palm his cock, “that the intensity scares me some days,” Jon met her eyes again, instead of the uncertainty he was expecting she was assured, “but I will never regret it, and I will never let it go.” Daenerys then reached inside of his pants, her hand sliding around the tip of his cock, and Jon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Jon reached down to unbutton his pants, quickly sliding them off with the help of Daenerys’ feet. Daenerys continued to work his cock, her hand feeling incredible, the pre-cum leaking out of him giving it a nice slide against his soft skin. Jon leaned forward, and took Daenerys’ nipple into his mouth, sucking, licking, and biting them both, while he palmed and pinched the other with his hand. Using his other hand, he pulled Daenerys’ waistband down, helping her lift her ass off the counter so he could slide her yoga pants off and on to the ground.

Both of them now completely naked, Jon pounced, he opened up her legs, and then settled on his knees in front of her. Her pussy was freshly shaven, dripping wet, and looking oh so inviting. Daenerys slid a hand into his hair, and then Jon was diving in, licking from the bottom of her cunt to the top, then sliding a finger inside of her. Daenerys moaned loudly at his actions, and the grip in his hair turned slightly painful, but Jon continued. He licked at her clit, pushing the fleshy pebble out of its hood, he kissed, then sucked at it, and he knew Daenerys loved it when he did that, and slid another finger in her at the same time, which he did.

Daenerys’ moan was rewarding, and satisfying, and as he continued licking, he felt around her cunt for that one spot that always made her orgasm. Pumping his fingers in and out, he found the spot, and made sure to rub against it as he pumped back and forth. Within a few moments, Daenerys was groaning loudly, “oh…that’s it…...right there Jon….. gonna cum,” Jon felt her pussy start to clench in need, and within a few seconds, Daenerys was orgasming, juices flowing into his mouth, onto his hand, and Jon placed his tongue right over where she was spilling, loving the taste of his sister as her cunt gushed on to his tongue.

Eventually, Daenerys pushed him away due to overstimulation, but when Jon rose to his feet, she pulled him to her, immediately plunging her tongue into his mouth, obviously tasting herself on his mouth. “Is it filthy I like tasting myself on your tongue brother?” Jon only nodded, made mute by Daenerys gripping his cock again.

Jon then decided that tonight was not a night for fast quick fucks on the Kitchen counter, as fond he was of quickies with Dany, he really wanted to lay her out and make this last tonight, so without warning, Jon gripped her hips, and through Daenerys over his shoulder.

Jon heard Daenerys gawk loudly, “Jon, what the fuck?” Jon only chuckled deeply, before giving her ass a swat over his shoulder. Daenerys moaned, so Jon did it again, this time, gripping her ass as he laid a spank. Jon made his way into the bedroom, and tossed Dany down onto their bed.

Dany immediately spread her legs, and Jon settled in between them. Laying down on top of her, Jon pressed kisses up her entire body, starting at her ankles, knees, thighs, cunt, hips, stomach, tits, collarbones, then he nibbled up her neck, before reaching her full lips and pressing a soft kiss there.

Jon gripped his cock and ran the tip through her folds, Jon spoke smugly, “are you ready for your little brother’s cock big sister?” Daenerys snorted at him, but then replied meaningfully. “Always.” She then wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, she used her hand to notch his cock against her cunt.

Jon then gripped the side of her face, their eyes quickly met, and Jon slowly slid the tip of his hard cock inside of his sister’s warm, wet pussy.

The sensation was as always so good, but Jon knew he was rather thick, and Daenerys was petite, so it took her a few moments to settle to his size. Daenerys moaned, and closed her eyes in pleasure, and it took all of Jon’s self-control not to thrust wildly into her, so he waited. Daenerys’ eyes opened, and a teasing expression came across her face, “so big little brother.”

Jon took her words as permission, and then fully slid the rest of his cock into her, his entire cock nestling in to where it always should be, where he felt most at home.

Daenerys gripped his hair, bringing his face down to hers so she could kiss him, Jon then began his slow thrusting, giving Daenerys’ long deep plunges into her cunt, just the way she liked it. “oh, you feel so good Dany.” Her pussy was so wet, so warm, the velvet tunnel wrapped around his cock perfectly, so Jon thrusted and thrusted, grinding his pelvis into her clit to try and make her cum again.

Daenerys did not disappoint, and within a few more thrusts, Jon felt her cunt clenching, the tell-tale signs of her coming release. Jon reached a hand down to rub at her clit, and the chorus of filthy talk came spewing out of Daenerys’ mouth. “Yes…. OH… Jon… Brother…. Right there!” Jon continued to fuck Daenerys as she orgasmed, prolonging her release, her pussy clenching in and out around him felt incredible, but they had not been fucking for long enough for him to find release. 

Suddenly, Jon felt Daenerys’ feet settle on his abdomen pushing him away. Jon sat back on his haunches looking at his sister. She was breathing heavily, completely disheveled, looking rightfully fucked, but Jon was still hard, and he knew she would not leave him hanging.

Daenerys took her time though, so Jon took the time to take her in, her chest, neck, and face was covered in beard burn, as was the inside of her thighs. Her cunt was so used and abused it was nearly red, the petals were wet, and creamy, while a slight quiver ran through it. Jon could not help himself and laid forward, licking a wet line along her pussy to collect all of her left over cum.

Daenerys moaned loudly, but did not push him away, so Jon took that as permission to clean her up. Using his tongue, he traced around her core, and then followed the trail down her ass. He pushed her hips up slightly, and then licked along her skin, then planted a quick kiss onto her puckered hole. Daenerys’ gasp, which lead into a moan encouraged him, so he licked across it, then ran his tongue over it again and again.

He had done this a few times to his sister, most times before he fucked her ass, but today he had no plans of doing that, he just knew it brought Daenerys immense pleasure, and after the view he had of her in her yoga pants, her ass deserved an eating.

Jon went at it for a few moments, really pushing his tongue around his sister’s hole, but she once again pushed him away, then sat up. “You’re ravenous tonight brother.” Jon felt his arousal going up, Daenerys knew Jon loved the sibling taboo, and used it often in bed to really get Jon going. “Always for you, big sister.” Daenerys smiled, and they shared a kiss, but Daenerys gripped Jon’s still hard cock, “Lie on the bed and let your big sister take care of you.”

Jon smiled happily, he turned and lied back into the pillows, he spread his legs out, and Daenerys’ grip on his cock did not relent. She started to steadily stroke him, before she went down on her stomach to take her cock between her lips. Jon groaned loudly, Dany was incredible at giving head, her blowjobs often leaving him sputtering for minutes afterward, but tonight he really wished to cum inside of her cunt, Jon was in a loving needy mood, and he wanted to satisfy that by possibly pumping a baby into his lover’s belly. He would just need to make sure to have her pull off of him before he came.

Daenerys really hit him with it quickly, lathering his balls and cock with her tongue, before she took him deep down her throat. Her throat felt incredible, her tongue wrapping around his cock as she plunged up and down, but what really had Jon aroused was the view he had, Daenerys’ purple eyes looking up at him, with his cock deep in her throat, leading to her long white hair splayed out across her back, which only enhanced the view of her plump ass, waving back and forth as she blew him.

Oh, how Jon loved her. Daenerys began speaking in between plunges, “feel good little brother?” Jon moaned, then slid a hand into her hair, “you like big sister sucking on your cock?” Jon moaned again, and he could feel his release starting to build. “imagine Father walking in right now.” She pulled off of him to suck on the tip. “Seeing me slobbering over your huge cock,” plunging down again, Jon felt his cock hit the back of her throat, and by sheer force of will, he prevented himself from coming.

Pulling Daenerys off of him, who pouted slightly, Jon squeezed the base of his cock, to prevent the need to come. Daenerys frowned, but Jon then urged her onto his cock, so she could ride him. Daenerys quickly figured out what he wanted, and straddle his hips. “Want big sister to ride you so you can finish?”

Jon reached down to grip his cock, and pushed upwards towards Daenerys, “Easy brother,” Daenerys adjusted his grip, then notched him against her cunt, and then slowly brought herself down on to him. Jon was very aroused and very hard, and he knew his orgasm was close, so he spoke, trying to help Daenerys get off one more time.

“Want to shoot my cum into your womb,” Daenerys’ breathe hitched, Jon had bottomed out inside of her, and she had not started to move yet, but she quickly shifted her hips, grinding on him to fuck him further. “Want to cum so deep I’ll struggle to pull out.” Jon added a finger to her clit, Daenerys moaned and began to really fuck him, her hips pushing up and down on his cock, while Jon worked her clit.

Jon pulled their torso’s together, with one hand he cupped her ass, with the other he ran it across her lower stomach, their eyes met, and Jon spoke heatedly, “I want to breed you big sister,” Jon then added his own thrusts, and he felt his balls churning once again. Every time Jon spoke, he felt Daenerys cunt clench slightly, showing how aroused she got with the breeding kink. “yeah, big sister? Want your little brother to pump a baby into your belly?”

With those words Dany exploded, her cunt squeezing Jon tightly, Jon couldn’t hold it anymore, and thrusted as far into Dany as he could, spraying his seed into her pussy, feeling the mixture of his and hers release settle around his cock inside of her.

Jon didn’t pull out right away, letting his cock push his cum deeper into his sister’s cunt. Daenerys settled on top of his chest, nuzzling into his neck while their sweaty torsos slid together. They were both breathing heavily, Jon could not remember the last time he had made Daenerys cum three times in a single session, it felt really good, to give his sister so much pleasure.

Dany lifted her head so that their eyes met, “That was incredible Jon.” Jon smiled down at her, and pressed a kiss to her swollen lips. Jon ran a hand up and down Dany’s back, occasionally reaching down to grip an ass cheek as he went.

The mood between the two of them became relaxed and sleepy, and Jon felt his cock softening, he made to move away but Daenerys was having none of it, “stop,” Jon looked at her confused, “if you’re really going to fake breed me brother, you’re going to do it right.” Jon smiled, and felt Dany’s pussy clenching around his cock again, bringing him back to hardness.

Jon didn’t remember falling asleep, but it was one of the best sleeps he had ever had, knowing that he was inside his sister, where he was supposed to be.


End file.
